Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power supply module. More particularly, the present invention is related to a power controlling method and a power supply module applicable to power supply devices.
Description of Related Art
In general, the electronic products are operated when providing with a suitable and normal electric power, thereby the electronic products may be suffered when the electric power applies abnormally. A power converter is usually arranged between an alternative current (AC) electric power and the electronic product, and is configured to detecting the electric power required by the electronic product and convert the AC electric power to direct current (DC) electric power required by the electric power to power the electronic product.
Specifically, the electronic product can be operated under low power consumption mode (such as standby mode) or high power consumption mode (such as non-standby mode), and when the electronic product is operated under low power consumption mode, the electric power required by the electronic product reduces, thus the electric power provided by the power supply device for powering the electric product is then reduced to meet the requirement of the electronic product. However, the electric power required for the power supply device for powering its components is a constant no matter the electric product is operated under low power consumption mode or high power consumption mode.